I'm Coming Home
by JessTwilightPLL
Summary: Renesmee was put up for adoption when she was born and sent to live with foster parents in London, England. What happens when she has to move back to where she came from?  Rubbish summary, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! This is my first FanFic, I'm really quite nervous about posting this so please be nice :') Renesmee ages normally in this story. Enjoy, and please, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly! I do own Renesmee's adoptive family though.**

Renesmee POV

_Screams_. That is all I can hear around me, the screams of a woman... Who was she? And why was she screaming? I see the face of a man and that is when I wake up.

"Argh" I groan, these dreams were frustrating me! I was having them at least twice a week now and I wanted to know what was meant by them!

I was broken from my thoughts at the sound of my family downstairs having breakfast... I couldn't help but think how blessed I was to have this family who loved me, because you see I was adopted by Julie and Neil Johnson when I was just two weeks old, they said they came to the orphanage that I was sent to looking to adopt and fell in love as soon as they saw me, I am 17 years old now I have bronze coloured hair and dark brown eyes, for a while it was just me, mum and dad but I now have a 5 year old sister called Olivia. Mum and Dad adopted her from the same orphanage as me when she was 1 month old after months of me begging for a brother or sister.

I do often think about my real family, just the normal things like who do I get my eye colour off? Or did I inherit my stubbornness of one of them? And the big question of why they gave me up... I have asked my mum and dad if they knew anything about them but they say that the only thing the orphanage said was the day I was left there a blonde woman had dropped me off and hadn't given any information in about herself other than the fact she brought me to the orphanage from the USA, I really wonder why she went to all the trouble of sending me to London from the USA, the only thing left with me was my birth certificate a locket necklace with my name 'Renesmee' engraved on the front of it, which I wear every day. I suppose if I wanted I could just look at my birth certificate and search for my real parents because it would have addresses on there for them surely? but I had made my mum not let me read it, as much as I wanted to know who they were I couldn't face it if I found them and found out they gave me up purely because they didn't like or want me, so I never, ever looked at it.

I heard a knock on my door "Ness are you awake?" my mum asked from the other side.

"Yeah mum, what's up?"

"Me and your dad are going the shops and we were wondering if you would watch your sister whilst we were gone?" she asked as she entered my room.

Before I had the chance to reply my sister Olivia came bounding into my room "NESS!" she yelled jumping on the bed next to me.

I gave her a hug "Morning Liv" I giggled.

"Yeah of course I will watch her" I sad in response to my mum's question

"Thanks sweetie" she replied

I turned to Olivia "So Liv, what do you say to a movie day on the couch with some sweets?"

Upon hearing this Olivia began bouncing in her place on the bed "yay!" she squealed "with Peter Pan?"

"Of course! How could we not watch Peter Pan?"

She grins and leaps off the bed and down the stairs to get Peter Pan ready for watching, I laugh a little at her excitement and turn to my mum "So when are you going?"

"Now actually, I'm looking to have a full day of shopping" she grins

"Poor dad" I laugh

She laughs along with me as we both picture my dad shuffling around the shops holding the many shopping bags my mum will make him carry.

"Thanks for watching Liv, We will be back before 5, See you later Ness, love you" she says getting up, kissing my forehead and heading towards my bedroom door. "Oh..." she says turning back my way "Please don't give her too many sweets, you know what she gets like when she has too much sugar"

I giggle remembering what my sister was like the last time she had too many sweets.

"I won't, have fun! Love you!" I reply

And with that she goes downstairs, says goodbye to Olivia and leaves with my dad.

After they had gone I get out of bed and get a shower, once out of the shower I change into some sweats and an old t shirt before drying and brushing my bronze hair, grabbing a blanket off my bed and heading downstairs, Olivia was sat on the couch waiting for me when I arrived downstairs, I threw the blanket on the couch next to her and she crawled under it as I make my way into the kitchen where I grab some sweets out of the cupboard and bring them into the living room placing them onto the table in front of us, I then put Peter Pan on and sit under the blanket with Olivia watching the movie.

Every single time Tinkerbell would appear on the screen Olivia would shout "TINK!" it was cute at first but got kind of annoying after the 5th time. After Peter Pan had finished we watched Snow White, then Cinderella, before I knew it, it was 5.30pm. Where was Mum and Dad? I wondered, she said they would be back before 5pm.

I was interrupted by Olivia asking for some dinner as she was hungry, I couldn't make her wait until Mum and Dad got back because I didn't know when that would be.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask her

"Nuggets!" she replies

"You always want nuggets; you'll turn into one soon"

She giggles "Nuggets!"

"Ok then" I sigh, getting up; she really did eat too many nuggets.

I go into the kitchen and start making Olivia and myself some Nuggets, after I am finished I just happen to glance at the clock on our kitchen wall, it read 6.10pm.

I was starting to get worried now, the shops closed at 5.30pm where could they be? It was only a ten minute drive from our house to the shops, suddenly I heard a knock at the door, I go to answer it and see a police officer standing there, my stomach drops at the sight, this can't be good.

"Are you Renesmee Johnson?" He asks

**A/N Ok there is the first chapter! I hope you all liked it, please, please review! It would really make me so happy, I want to know what you all think! Let me know if you want me to continue with this! Depending on how many of you like the story will depend on how quick the next chapter is up, so go, go, go! -Jess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! Thank you for the review on the first chapter and to the people who added this as a story alert :D can I maybe get more reviews on this chapter please? I really want to see what more people think :)**

**Thanks to the people reading this :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... apart from Olivia and Karen :P**

Renesmee POV

"Are you Renesmee Johnson?" the police man asks

"Y..Yes.. I am" I manage to say

"May I come in? I'm afraid I have some bad news" he says

"Um, yes, come in" I reply opening the door wider so he can come in, I follow him into the living room and sit down next to Olivia pulling her close to me.

"I am very sorry to inform you that there has been a car accident involving your parents" he says looking from me to Olivia. "They didn't make it... I am very sorry"

"N...No... You're wrong... They can't be dead... They can't leave us" I say with tears running down my face.

I pull Olivia onto my lap and cuddled her as we were crying "I want my mummy and daddy" she cried.

"I know Liv, so do I" I say through tears.

The police man speaks up next, I had forgotten he was sat there "I know this isn't what you want to deal with right now, but you're both going to have to come with me, seeing as there is no living relatives we are going to have to place you in an orphanage until we can find a family for you both"

"No, I don't want another family; I want my mummy and daddy!" Olivia shouts

I just nodded to the police man; I was sitting there staring into space with tears running down my face, why was this happening to us? I asked myself.

"Come on Liv" I say getting up off the couch and picking her up "We need to go, I will take care of you don't worry"

We follow the police man into his car as he takes us to the police station; I sit in some cold uncomfortable chair with Olivia on my lap waiting for him to finish on the phone as the woman at the reception keeps giving us sympathetic looks.

"Your social worker will be here in around 10 minutes to collect you both; any things you may need from your house you can collect on the way, can I get any of you anything?" he asks

I just simply shake my head no and he goes behind the reception looking through some files.

10 minutes pass and the social worker Karen turns up she rushes over to us "Oh I am so sorry sweethearts, come here" she says pulling us both into a warm hug.

I think I am still in a state of shock as I am just frozen, not speaking, hardly moving, I just cannot believe this has happened to us, why can't we have a family? Is that really too much to ask?

I am in that much of a daze I didn't realise we had left the police station and were pulled up outside our house until Karen turned around in her seat "Do you want to get some things before we go?" she asks

I nod getting out of the car, as soon as I am inside I feel a rush of tears spring to my eyes, everything was just as we left it, the Peter Pan DVD sitting on the coffee table, two plates of Nuggets in the kitchen and our blanket on the couch... The realisation of it all has finally kicked in; we would never see them again.

I run upstairs into my room and just shove some clothes into my suitcase and a few other things I am going to need, I would have to wait to bring the rest to the orphanage. I am about to leave my room when I glance over to my picture wall, Many pictures of me and my friends and of me, mum, dad and Olivia, my favourite picture of us all is sitting there in a frame on my bedside cabinet, it was from a day at the beach, we asked someone to take it of us all, my dad was goofing around with the bucket and spade, my mum was trying to grab the bucket off him, and me and Olivia were laughing, it was an accidental picture as the man had taken it too early but it turned out to be one of my favourites, just looking at the picture I could feel tears burning my eyes, I picked it up as well as taking a few off my picture wall putting them into my suitcase and heading to Olivia's room putting stuff in my suitcase for her too, I pick up her favourite teddy off her bed and put that in too, she can't sleep without it.

After I have got our things I am walking past my mum and dad's bedroom when I see one of my dad's old jackets, I pick it up and put it on, I had always loved this jacket, when I put it on I felt safer, more secure as if it was him giving me a hug. I leave the house making sure I take Peter Pan and get into Karen's car again putting the suitcase into the boot.

"You all done honey?" She asks

"Yeah" I nod and she starts off to the orphanage.

We pull up and I get out getting my suitcase and grabbing Olivia's hand. As we walk in there are a few children there watching us, eager to see who the new arrivals are, I barely even notice them as we walk forward and into an office, Karen sits at the desk in the office and gestures for us to sit down on the chairs in front of the desk, we sit and she begins "Ok girls, I am going to be your social worker, we will try to find you both new families" I cut her off "We aren't being split up, if we are getting adopted they will have to take us both, I am not leaving her" I say and Olivia nods in agreement.

"Well alright then, but it is harder to find families for two children together but we can try, now let's show you both to your rooms" she says getting up and heading out of the office, we follow her up some stairs and down a hallway to one room Olivia you are in this room and Renesmee you are in the room next to hers, if any of you need anything don't hesitate to come down to my office and have a chat" she says with a smile before leaving down the hallway we came up.

I nod and head into my room bringing Olivia with me, She follows me in and sits on the bed in the corner of my room; the room is very basic I think to myself as I look around, there is a bed in the corner to the left, a bedside table with a lamp on it; there is a desk on the right and a wardrobe next to it, but that is about it.

I sit on the bed with Liv and she crawls onto my lap, I wrap my arms around her and she sniffs into Dad's jacket that I am wearing, we both sit there silently crying until eventually we fall asleep.

A/N *sniff* depressing chapter, haha! PLEASE review? Let me know what you all think, please? :) I'd love to hear it :) I haven't proof read this so excuse any typos! Next chapter: some people get in touch with the orphanage that may just change the girls lives forever ;) guess who?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, favourite and added story alerts! :D I'm getting loads of readers so can you review please? :) It makes me so happy when I get them! :') I could do with happiness atm I get my exam results on Thursday! :|**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Olivia and Karen.**

Renesmee POV

I awoke the next morning to a knock on my bedroom door, I opened my eyes and realised I was still in the same position as I had fell asleep in, the only thing missing was Olivia, she must have gone to her room or gone downstairs.

"Come in" I said to whoever it was knocking on my door.

In stepped Karen, she came and sat next to me on the bed "Hey sleepy" she says with a smile

"What time is it?" I ask her

"1pm, you slept kind of late" she laughed "But I guessed you needed it, Olivia woke up at around 6am with a bad dream and has been up since"

"Wow, I never usually sleep this late, is Liv ok?" I say stretching, my neck is really sore from the position I slept last night.

She just gives me a smile "She's fine, she is downstairs watching T.V, want to come down?"

"Um, yeah sure, let me just get changed" I say getting up and having a wash and changing my clothes before going downstairs into the T.V room where Olivia was sat on the couch with her teddy.

I go in and sit beside her on the couch, she just smiles up at me, obviously still hurting badly from yesterday, I am too, I wonder if we will ever get over this it still seems as hard as it was yesterday.

Karen comes into the room then and sits beside us "So, girls, I have to talk to you about the funeral... it's going to be this time next week, I will go with you both but don't feel like you have to go if any of you think it's going to be too much"

I shake my head "I want to go, a way to say goodbye to them properly" Olivia just nods her head at this, indicating that she agrees with what I just said.

Karen smiles "That is your choice, but know we are all here for you both"

"I know, thanks Karen" I say and we go back to watching T.V. Next week is going to be hard, for sure, but maybe it will help us get over this quicker, being able to say goodbye to them, as much as I don't want to have to say goodbye to them I know we have to.

(*Skips a week until after the funeral, I don't really know what to put in between now and the funeral and I really don't like funerals so don't want to have to write one :( lol*)

It was half 6pm by the time we arrive back at the home, I go straight upstairs with Olivia in tow, today had been the hardest day of our lives so far, I broke down as soon as I seen their coffins, it was as if seeing that was a huge slap of reality hitting me right in the face, they really are actually gone forever... It was sort of like closure for us both today; we said our goodbyes and as hard as it is going to be we can go on with our lives just like they would have wanted us to.

I take Olivia into her room and she lies in bed after getting her PJ's on, you can tell just by looking at her that she is worn out, today has been so emotionally draining.

I sit beside her running my hand through her hair and singing her a song like our Mum used to do when she wasn't feeling well or was upset, soon enough she fell asleep.

I can't help but think about how much this has affected her, she used to be this fun loving little girl who loved Peter Pan and anything Disney, always with a smile on her face, but I haven't heard her laugh or seen her smile properly since before the accident, hopefully within time she will become herself again.

I am only back in my bedroom for about 10 minutes when Karen comes in, "Hey Ness, it was a lovely service for your parents, they would have been so proud of you and Liv today"

"Thanks Karen, it really was" I reply with a slight smile

"There was another reason I came up here though" she said hesitating before she continued "There was a phone call today whilst we were out, the head social worker Tracey has just told me about it now"

"So?" I say oblivious to what she was getting at

"It was your birth parents Ness, They're coming to England"

**A/N Ok so this one wasn't as long as the others but I wanted to leave it there, please let me know what you all thought? I already have some of the next chapter written out so I can have it up by tomorrow if I get reviews? So please review? They make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey :D thank you for the reviews etc! You are all amazing :) so, not that people are bothered buuuut, I passed my exams that I got the results for today :) haha woo! Sorry I never had this up for yesterday but I wasn't at home so couldn't finish it :P**

**Disclaimer: I think we get it by now... I own nothing other than Olivia and Karen...**

Renesmee POV

"What?" I asked, I needed to make sure I had heard her right

"Your birth parents, on the phone they said that they had booked a flight and it was leaving at around 3pm their time, they want to see you" she replied

It was 7pm now our time, their flight would be around 8 hours (don't know if this is right or not haha, just a guess) and wouldn't be leaving until around 11pm our time, I still had a while before they showed up then.

"Ok" I say finally answering Karen, "I will see them" I have to give them a chance I think to myself

Karen just nods, smiles and walks out of my room and downstairs.

I start to wonder about why they are suddenly turning up like this, maybe they want me to live with them? I would like to live with them, have my proper family around me, have a loving –or so I hope they are loving- family around me once again, but if I go, Olivia goes too, I promised I would never leave her and I am not about to break that promise.

Why am I thinking about all these things? I'm probably just getting my hopes up, who's to say they won't come into the home, take one look at me and decide they don't want me after all? I stay in these thoughts until I eventually fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning at around 11am, my first thought went straight to my parents, they are in London now, they could turn up at any time. Their flight would have landed a couple of hours ago... I was so nervous, but also a little excited. I got up and got ready for the day, I sighed, the weather was horrible today, raining and cloudy, but hey, we're in England, what's new?

I make my way downstairs once I'm ready and into the T.V room, as I walk in I see a sight that I thought I wouldn't be seeing again for a while, it was Olivia sitting on the couch watching finding nemo and she was laughing, I walked over and sat beside her pulling her to my side watching the film along with her, it was so nice to see her starting to get back to the old Olivia again, I can't tell you how much I had longed to see this.

After the film has finished I suggest to Liv me and her go outside and go on the trampoline and she can play with the other children who are in the home, she seems to like this idea so we go outside to where some other children are playing on the swing and with a football, the weather has cleared up now, it was still cloudy but no longer raining, I sit down on one of the deck chairs and smile as I watch Olivia running around playing football with some of the other children.

Karen comes out into the garden then "Ness can you come with me a second please?" she asks

"Yeah sure" I say wondering what she wants me for

She leads me into her office and gestures for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk just like the first day we arrived

"Ness we just had a call from your parents, they were wondering if now was a good time to come over and see you?"

"Now?" I ask shocked, I wasn't expecting them to turn up until around tea time maybe "Erm... yes ok"

"Great" she smiles "I will just give them a call back"

As she is on the phone to them all I can think of is that is one of my parents on the other end of that phone... I lean a little closer in my seat to see if I could hear them talking but had no luck, Karen finishes on the phone "They have said they will be over in around 10 minutes" she smiles "are you excited to meet them?"

"Yes, I am just really nervous, what if they don't like me and don't want anything to do with me again?" I ask

"Then they would be very stupid" she smiles and gives me a hug

The doorbell rings and my whole body immediately stiffens up and I get a sickly feeling in my stomach Karen notices and rubs my back "It'll be fine Ness, I'll be right back"

She leaves the room and I hear her answering the door and talking to someone before heading back to the office, I was so nervous at this point I really didn't know what to expect when they walked in that door, what will I say?

As they walked through the door I think I stopped breathing they only looked around 20 years old, which could obviously not be possible if they have a 17 year old daughter.

The man had bronze hair exactly the same colour as mine and the woman had dark brown eyes just like mine... I guess I found out where I got my hair and eye colour from hey.. The woman had this motherly smile on her face as she looked at me and I heard her whisper "I've been waiting for this day for so long"

Karen offered them both a seat in front of mine and she excused herself after turning to me "Just come get me if you want anything, I'll be in the kitchen" I just nod my thanks and she leaves the room.

I smile slightly at the couple before me hardly able to believe that they were my parents, they looked so perfect in every way...they introduced themselves as Edward and Bella Cullen, Renesmee Cullen I say in my head, hm it had kind of a ring to it, Edward smirked when I thought this... strange, it was almost as if he heard what I thought... maybe I said it out loud without realising, I blushed a deep red then thinking that I had said it out loud.

It was a little awkward at first but soon we got onto talking about all kinds of things such as my favourite things, how I am in school, my friends and lastly onto my adoptive family, I told them all about Julie and Neil and what they were like and then I spoke about Olivia "She is in the garden playing, if you want I'll go get her and you can meet her?" I ask them

"That would be nice" Bella smiles

Bella POV

As Renesmee leaves the room to go and get her little sister I turn to Edward "She's perfect" I smile.

He smiles back at me "I know, love"

"I want her to come home with us; back to the US Everyone would love her!"

"If she does want to then obviously we want her back but it all depends on whether she would want to move away from everything here, and of course we would have to tell her our secret... what if she doesn't take that too well, we still need to tell her what will happen to her as she turns 18" He says

I sigh "I know, we..." I start but soon stop talking as Renesmee had returned to the room holding the hand of a little brown haired girl who looked no older than 5.

Renesmee POV

I leave the room and run into the garden "Liv! Come here I need you to meet some people"

"Who?" she asks

"Just wait and see" I reply before walking back towards the office I open the door and bring Olivia in with me "Edward, Bella, this is my little sister Olivia, Liv these are my real parents"

Edward and Bella smile at her, Olivia just stands there shocked as I tell her these are my real parents, she looks from me to them "Don't leave me Ness, you promised" she says with tears in her eyes

"Hey, come here" I say pulling her onto my lap as I sit on my chair "I'm not going to leave you don't worry"

"You're not?"

"No of course not, Silly!" I smile

She smiles back at me and then turns to Edward and Bella "Hi... my name is Olivia but everyone just calls me Liv so you can too"

Edward chuckles "Nice to meet you Liv"

Bella smiles at her "Hello sweetie"

After a lot more talking they announce that it was getting late so they should be leaving they tell me they will phone tomorrow to arrange another meeting with me, maybe take me out somewhere I smile and nod "That sounds good"

They leave the office putting their coats and gloves on –_why they needed gloves was beyond me it wasn't even that cold out now_- but before they have chance to go out the front door I run up to them and give them both a hug, they hug me back before saying more goodbyes and leaving.

Overall, I would say this was a successful day, Any anger I had at them for leaving me was gone as soon as I met them, they are wonderful.

**A/N wow, that was a long chapter ha! Please review and tell me what you all thought? They make me smile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N READ - idk if I made it clear in the previous chapters that I wasn't doing Renesmee the same as the books, because I just didn't find it realistic (well, as realistic as you can be in the world of vampires :P) for her to have these powers when she was younger whilst living with a human family haha! So if you haven't guessed from my previous chapter I am making her have the powers as she turns 18. Hope I didn't confuse people :P thanks so much to everyone reading/reviewing/favouriting etc. And the person who added me as a favourite author! :D p.s sorry for any typos I don't have the time to proof read.**

Renesmee POV

I had that dream again last night... you know, the one I used to have all the time at home with the woman screaming, only this time I recognised the mans voice in the dream... I recognised that to be the voice of Edward, my father, I can never remember what he is saying it sounds muffled to me but it is definitely his voice, maybe I should speak to him about it when we are out today... or not.

Edward and Bella had phoned this morning not long after I had woken up to see if they could take me out round London today, I obviously agreed although the weather wasn't looking so good for today, dark clouds in the sky... at least it wasn't raining I thought, trying to look on the bright side.

I started getting ready for the day out and before I knew it Edward and Bella were downstairs waiting for me, I ran downstairs and greeted them "Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" they both smiled back "You ready to go?"

"Yep, just one last thing" I say going into the kitchen where Olivia was sat eating some lunch "See you later Liv"

"Bye bye Ness, I am gonna be playing with Kayleigh today" she grins.

Kayleigh was another little girl in the orphanage, her and Liv had taken a liking to each other and told each other they would be best friends forever, it was so sweet.

"That's good, have a good day" I say before giving her a hug and leaving the room back into the hall.

"Ok, ready!" I smile saying goodbye to Karen and leaving the house.

"Where do you want to go today?" Bella asks me

"Can we go on the London Eye?" I ask "I always loved that as a child and I haven't been on it in forever"

"Sure, I've always wanted to go on that myself" she smiles as we get in the car.

Edward drives, Bella next to him in the passenger seat and me in the back "so you like to drive fast hey?" I say with a giggle as he starts driving

He chuckles and I hear him mutter "you're just like your mother"

As funny as it sounds, with the speed he was driving I felt completely safe around them, as if I could never be hurt when I was with them.

As we were queuing for the London Eye we talked about all kinds, them getting to know me more and the same me getting to know them more, when we got in the London Eye I was suddenly hit with a pang of sadness as I remembered the last time I was on this, it was with my mum and dad and Liv when she was just 3 years old, the thing I remembered the most was my mum nearly having a panic attack at the height we got to at the top, she wouldn't go anywhere near the edge to look out of the window she would stay sitting on the seat in the middle saying "I can see fine from here" although she hated it she still went on it every time because me and Liv loved it.

"Renesmee, you ok?" I heard Edward ask breaking me from my thoughts

"Oh... yeah I'm fine, just thinking" I smiled to try and reassure him

We were near the top of the Eye now, was I really lost in thought that long?

I loved how much of London you could see from up here, I could see a clutter of clothes shops and got a little excited at the possibility of shopping after we got off, I turned to Bella and asked "Do you like shopping?"

Edward chuckled at this question and Bella looked at me "Not a lot hun, no, but we can go if you want to?" She smiled

"Oh, I love shopping" I grin

"Alice would love you" she laughs "she would finally have a new shopping buddy"

I smile at this, _obviously a family member of some sort_, "Alice?" I ask

"Oh, she is your aunt, your aunt who is a shopaholic, she drags me shopping _all_ the time, no matter how much I protest, she would _love_ you, finally someone who loves shopping as much as her" she laughed

I laugh at hearing about my Aunt "I hope I can meet her someday"

They both smile at this as if they knew I would.

"Do I have any other family members in the US?" I ask

Edward was the one to answer this time "Yes, there is your grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle, your other Aunt Rosalie, and your uncles Emmett and Jasper" He says "They would all absolutely love you" he smiles

They both start telling about each of them and by the time they are done it was time to get off the London Eye, we headed to some shops, done some shopping then went to get dinner in a restaurant, they both insisted they weren't hungry and so I just ordered, I couldn't understand how they weren't hungry after all that walking round I was _starved._

During dinner they told me more about my family including things like how Emmett seems to scare the crap out of everyone he meets because of how built he is but he is really just like a giant teddy bear. And Alice, how she is small and pixie like but no one would ever want to get on the wrong side of her, "She can be scary" Edward laughed

Before long we were in the car on the way back, today had gone way too quick for my liking, I wanted the day to last forever, and I loved hearing about my family and more about my parents.

"Renesmee, can we talk to you about something?" Bella asks as Edward was driving.

"Yeah, sure" I said. _Oh god, they're going to tell me they don't want to see me anymore aren't they_. I thought, thinking the worst, as usual.

She looks at Edward before starting "We wanted to know if you would consider coming to the US with us, to meet the rest of your family, we will buy your plane tickets obviously and anything else you may need" She asks looking hopeful.

"Oh my god, are you kidding I would LOVE to! I want to meet them so much!" I say grinning

Bella and Edward both smile "That's so great, they will all be so excited to meet you!" Bella replies

We had pulled up at the house at this point, we got out and went inside, we told Karen about it and her, Edward and Bella all went into her office for a minute. _Please say yes, Karen. _I silently prayed to myself, I couldn't believe they had asked me this, I was finally going to meet the rest of my real family.

They all come out of the office around 10 minutes later telling me I could go with them, they were going to book flights for a flight on Monday morning, it was Saturday, I had to get packing!

I thanked them a million times before they left and I ran upstairs to my room to start packing, it wasn't long until Olivia had heard where I was going she came storming into my room obviously angry "you are leaving me Ness! You promised!" she cried

"Liv I'm only going there for 2 weeks, like a holiday, I'll be back before you know it" I smile giving her a hug.

"B-but what if you like your family lots and lots and stay there" she cries even more

"Listen, if I did end up staying there which more than likely wouldn't happen, I would come back for you silly! I wouldn't leave you on your own you know that"

"Promise?" she asks

"Pinkie promise" I say holding my pinkie finger out, she does the same and we lock them doing a little shake.

"There, and I never break pinkie promises do I?" I ask with a smile

"No" she says smiling a little

"Now do you want to help me pack?"

"Ok then" she says going to my wardrobe and pulling things out that clearly did not match, I giggle, I guess in her little 5 year old mind they did.

I take the clothes from her tickling her a little, she giggles and we go on to packing until she goes to bed.

**A/N – ok, not that good but oh well, haha. Review? Pretty please with Edward on top? How can you resist that? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hola! Sorry it took me a while to get this up, Sarah- your review made me smile, so thank you :) haha. Thanks **_**so**_** much for the reviews! :D they really do make me smile :) haven't had time to proof read sorry.**

**OMG did everyone see the 15 second clip of the new trailer? How amazing does BD look? Bring on November!**

**Disclaimer: yes, I know, I own nothing. *sulks***

**Renesmee POV**

*Monday morning*

I was awoken that morning to my alarm clock buzzing away on my bedside cabinet, I hated that damn thing, the time was flashing, 4.30am, ugh, I hate early flights. But on a higher note I am meeting my family tonight! I was so excited, you know that feeling you got as a kid on Christmas Eve? Yeah, I have that feeling right now.

I leapt out of bed and quickly got ready for the day, I could barely keep my eyes open as I must have only got around 3 hours sleep last night from excitement.

Edward and Bella turned up around 5am and our flight wasn't until half 7 but they said something about having to be there 2 hours before we boarded the plane to check in and go through security etc.

I didn't want to wake Liv to say goodbye so I just went into her room, kissed her forehead and left a note next to her bed that Karen or someone could read to her when she woke up, I said my goodbyes to Karen and some of the other care workers and we left.

Before long we were at the airport boarding the plane, I had drank around 3 bottles of Pepsi before we went to board, if I was going to stay awake until we got onto the plane I was going to have to have them.

The plane ride went fairly quickly, I was expecting it to be really slow and boring considering it was a long flight, I was sat looking out of the window at the clouds most of the time, I loved looking at them out of the window on a plane, Bella had sat in the middle seat next to me and Edward on the aisle, I fell asleep for around 2 hours and when I woke up I just lay there with my eyes closed for a while, Edward and Bella were talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying they were talking _really _fast.. I was surprised they could understand each other.

They stopped talking suddenly then and I opened my eyes to see them both looking at me.

"You're awake" Bella smiled

"Yep" I replied before the captain came over the speakers and the seatbelt sign got put back on

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are approaching Washington airport (not sure if this is a real airport) we will begin landing in a few minutes"

_Wow that went quick_ I thought as I put my seatbelt on, I was getting a lot more nervous now, I was _so_ close to meeting my family.

As we started our decent to the ground I closed my eyes and put my head back on the chair, I hated landing.

"Renesmee? Are you ok?" Bella asked with a look of concern

"Yeah, I just really don't like landings on planes" I said giving her a little smile to reassure her, she looked genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry we are nearly at the ground" She smiled

I just nodded and closed my eyes again until I felt the wheels hit the ground, and the plane sped along the runway before coming to a stop, I could see the flight attendant opening the plane door and people started filing out as if they were in some rush to get to the airport before anyone else on the plane.

When we got into the airport we grabbed our suitcases and headed for the main doors, there was a silver Volvo outside waiting I looked on in suprise as they headed towards that car, _nice car,_ I thought, I never really noticed the places around me until we drove past a sign that read **Welcome To Forks**. Hm, Forks? So that's where my family is from.

I was kind of expecting it to be sunny, but Forks was just dark clouds and rain, but that didn't matter right now, the fact is I was so close to meeting my family! Judging by the population number on the welcome sign Forks can't be that big of a town can it? We drove past a white house and Bella looked out at it, holding the look for longer than she did with the rest of the houses/shops, Edward took hold of her hand and they shared a loving look, I smiled when I saw that, they seemed like they were really in love, we were now driving up a road with trees on either side of it, like a forest or something.

Edward then turned into a big driveway and pulled up at a house, I got out the car so I could get a better look at it, once I did I just stood there in awe of it, it was _beautiful! _The whole of the outside was glass, like giant windows. I snapped out of my little day dream to turn around and get my suitcase out of the car, I grabbed it out of the car, almost falling over in the process, _god, I am so clumsy!_ I thought. Edward smirked then before looking at Bella with a grin then back to me "You definitely get that clumsiness off your mother" Bella just glared at him whilst I giggled a little, I turned back around as to walk to the house with Edward and Bella and that is when I saw them, 6 people standing on the doorstep with ear splitting grins on their faces, _it's them!_

**A/N – I know this isn't too good, struggled thinking of things to write, but please review? They genuinely make my day :) and will help encourage me to write the next chapter and have it up soon! I can have it up on Wednesday if I get enough reviews? You don't need an account to review :) i'll send Edward or Jacob to you if you review? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SO sorry it has been forever since I updated! I'm really busy with college work atm :( Also, I haven't decided whether I am actually going to turn this to a Nessie/Jake story... depends what the majority of people want? Let me know what you would prefer :)**

**Italics are thoughts!**

**This chapter is for brianamg thank you for your pm and your constant reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Renesmee POV**

_It was them._

I literally just stood there staring for a couple minutes out of shock when I felt a hand on my shoulder "Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah I'm fine" I was still in shock at the fact my family was standing in front of me, I was only just starting to take in the way each of them looked, by the descriptions Edward and Bella gave me I could see that on the far left was Emmett, he wasn't hard to guess what with the size of him, next to him I guessed to be Rosalie, she had long blonde hair and was _very _beautiful stood next to her was Jasper I think, he had kind of a dirty blonde colour hair, his arm wrapped around Alice, she was short with black short pixie like hair, she reminded me a little of Tinkerbell off Peter Pan, wow Liv would love her, her very own Tinkerbell.

There were two other people stood there too who fit the descriptions of Carlisle and Esme –_my grandparents-_ although they didn't look any older than late 20's? Surely that cannot be them, that is quite impossible don't you think?

"Do you want to go and meet them?" Bella asked

I nodded my head yes in response.

As we started walking forward towards them Alice bounced up to me with a huge grin plastered across her face "Hi! I'm Alice! We are all SO excited to get to know you! We are going to be super close, I can see it! We can go shopping, give makeovers it will be such fun!" she said bouncing on the spot a little.

"Alice" Edward interrupted giving her a look.

"Right, sorry, I guess I got a little over excited" she giggled

I laughed slightly; she seemed fun, "Hey" I smiled "I'm really excited to get to know all of you too"

And with that Alice gestured for me t follow her over to the others, I did so and the lady I came face to face with introduced herself "Hello" she smiled "I'm Esme, your grandma, you don't have to call me that if you don't want to obviously" she smiled again.

"I'm sorry my grandma? You don't look any older than everyone else" I stated quite shocked

The whole family just chuckled, _way to go Ness, good first impression!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry that sounded really rude, I didn't mean it to come out like that, I guess I have a bad case of word vomit"

Esme just smiled warmly "That's quite alright dear; me and Carlisle" she pointed to the man standing next to her "just don't seem to show our age much, which obviously we are grateful for" she chuckled lightly.

"Oh, well it is lovely to meet you" I say before Alice moves me on to the next person who Esme had just introduced as Carlisle, he introduced himself as did I and we moved on.

"This is your uncle Jasper, my husband" Alice beamed

"It's nice to meet you" I say with a smile

"You too Renesmee" he said, I couldn't help but notice he looked a little uncomfortable... maybe he just doesn't like meeting new people much.

I had barely took a step to the next person when I felt myself being lifted into the air by a strong pair of arms "And this... is the giant goofball that is Emmett" Alice said "That is not how you greet new people Emmett!" she glared at him.

He just laughed a booming laugh "Hey kid!" he boomed

"Um hi" I laughed a little

"Emmett! Put her down!" I heard someone say and then a slapping noise of a hand connecting with the back of someone's head who I only suspected to be Emmett's.

"Hey! I was just being friendly, everyone is too formal"

I couldn't help but laugh at him before I turned to see who had yelled at him.

A very beautiful blonde woman was stood beside me smiling at me who was obviously Rosalie "Hey honey! I'm your aunt Rosalie, I'm sorry about Emmett, he seems to forget what is socially acceptable and what is not" she said rolling her eyes.

I just laughed "That's ok; it's nice to meet you"

By this time Alice was bouncing up and down "Come and see your room for the time you're here! I designed it myself!" she squealed.

_Wow, over excited Tinkerbell._ I thought

I followed her and the rest of the family into the giant house in front of me; it was beautiful inside, everything perfect down to the last detail.

Alice gave me a little tour of the downstairs before practically dragging me upstairs _its strange how such a small __girl can be so strong!_ We went up two flights of stairs before we reached it, my room seemed to be the only one on that floor, she led me down the hallway and into a room with a white door, it was _amazing!_ I honestly wasn't expecting such a nice room, after all I am only here for two weeks. The walls were painted a light purple, there was a double bed in the left corner, a widescreen TV on the wall, a desk with all kinds of things like perfumes on it, there was a laptop on the desk, there was a door that was open a little and I could see an en suite bathroom in there, they really go all out for guests!

"This isn't even the best part, wait until you see the closet!" Alice grinned running over to a set of double doors by the bathroom door and opening them, I can safely say I had gone into shock, what stood before me was a _huge_ walk in closet! And if that wasn't enough the whole closet was filled with clothes and shoes, I stood there with my mouth open in shock.

"You like it? The clothes and shoes are all for you!" Alice asked excitedly

"Like it? Alice I LOVE it! Thank you so much this is absolutely amazing! The whole room is!"

"I'm so glad you like it! I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in" she smiled before leaving the room, all I could do was stare at all the shoes and clothes in front of me before I walked around the whole closet, this was just the start of my visit with my family and I was already loving every second.

**Sorry if it's not very good, I really wanted to update it's been too long so it's a little rushed, review please? **

**They will help motivate me to write quicker :') xoxo**


End file.
